1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to an information processing apparatus, a method for processing information, and a program product for implementing information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals include an application platform. Such image forming apparatuses may be designed to implement application programs (hereinafter simply called “applications”) utilizing Application Program Interface (API) provided by the application platform. Publication of the API not only allows manufacturers of the image forming apparatuses to develop applications but also allows third-party vendors other than such manufacturers to develop the applications.
It is desirable to employ an image forming apparatus to check operational capabilities of the applications currently under development. In order to check operational capabilities of the applications, it is ideal to prepare an image forming apparatus for every developer of the applications in an economically efficient way. Further, in a case where two or more developers of the applications share one image forming apparatus, it is preferable to efficiently check capabilities of the applications. Hence, the developers of applications may employ software that emulates or simulates (hereinafter generically referred to as “emulate(s)”) operations of hardware or an application platform of the image forming apparatus. Such software is hereinafter called an “emulator”.